Roommates
by Fira21
Summary: A roommate? Oh God. Please don't let it be her. Pllleeeaaassse! HG fluff rated to be safe. DISCONTINUED!
1. The Story Of Harry

Me: Yay! New story! And it's gonna be my first chapter story! Well...I suppose Memories is kinda a chapter story. _Kind of_, not really though. I still don't know when I'm gonna write that Inu-Yasha story. I know some-day I will...Meh, ah well.  
Disclaimer:...I ONLY OWN THE PLOT! YOU HAPPY NOW! Damn story Nazis!  
Harry: Wait, there's a plot?  
POOF  
Chicken Harry: Bi-Caw!  
Muse (A.K.A. the voice in my head): Britt you really should control your temper.  
Me: Yah, I should...but I'm not going to.

-----I made some spelling corrections. And changed a sentence to fit in with the HBP.

"TAA!" _explodes in a burst of cute little Kyo plushies...and glitter!

* * *

_

Harry's POV (point of view for those who don't know)

Who would've thought that Harry Potter, Auror-extraordinaire, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The-Boy-Who-Defeated-The-Dark-Lord, The-Defender-of-Wizards (he never really liked that one, too corny), could be petrified.

Because that's what he was right now, absolutely bloody petrified. Scared out of his mind. Extremely monumentally terrified. Frightened big...Well, you get the idea.

At the moment, said-boy (well, man now), was living in a two-bedroom apartment. Yes, two. Quite a big apartment actually. He liked the extra space, even if he didn't really use it. But that really has no relevance right now.

Now if you've been reading so-far (which of course you've been) Harry was...Hmm, I ran out of words for scared...Ah, you know anyways. And there was quite a good reason for this.

You see, Harry had been living in this nice big apartment by himself. But, if the notice on his door this morning was any clue, he was about to get a room-mate. It was short, it was...Umm, maybe not sweet, and it was the most heart-stopping thing he had ever read. Remember that second room? It's coming to bite our poor Harry in the butt right now:

_Dear Mr. Potter. I feel it is my duty to inform you that due to the lack of hotels in this area_ (Voldemort had done a _lot_ of damage)_ you will soon be acquiring a room-mate by the name of_...

It made him sick to read the rest. If it was her...Well, that thought made him sick as well.

_Ginerva_. That was it. Just the first name. But it was enough. Because if it _was_ her... _'Oh god, please don't let it be her.'_ he prayed silently over and over. _'Please, please, please, please, plllleeeeaaaasssse!'_

Ginerva (A.K.A. Ginny) Weasley was an accomplished writer. If her pictures weren't any clue, she was, in one word, gorgeous. She'd filled out, grown up, lost the shyness, but kept the attitude. Shoulder-cropped fire-red hair, bright brown eyes that deepened in colour whenever she felt devious, she had about as many fan-clubs and fans as Harry himself!

And now getting back to Harry and out of his 'Shrine to Ginny'. After a few minutes-and quite a bit of sweating-Harry realized that it _could_ be worse. It could _not_ be her and be some crazed fanatic that would torture his life with questions about:

1. Did he know she was his biggest fan? (Yeah, you and the rest of the eligible female population...and some _non_-eligible ones)

2. Did he know she thought he was cute? (Insert pathetic, shy (?) blush that he's seen on freakish fan-girls a million times before)

3. Did he have a girlfriend? (Another pathetic shy (?) blush)

4. Did he want one?

Aaaand at about this point, he would shut her out. _'Thank you selective hearing'_ and would carefully tell her he wasn't interested...Even though his mind was screaming at him to run far, far, _far_ away. Then would come the inevitable tears. But enough of that.

He thought he was over this...Oh who the hell was he trying to kid! He _knew_ he wasn't! His last encounter with the fiery, red-headed vixen had him walking into a door! He shuddered and cut off that thought. He _really_ didn't want to relive _that_!

He supposed it had all started in sixth year, when he first had that gut-wrenching, jealous feeling in his stomach. He thanked his restraint to; he was ready to kill Dean then. But anyways...

He had gotten a letter from her not too long ago. Y'know, now that he thought of it, _that_ letter had about the same effect on him as _this_ one.

_Flashback_

An extremely annoyed (umm, actually he was more than that) Harry made his way up the hotel's stairs to his apartment. Getting to the third floor and grabbing his mail from the box, he stormed into his apartment and flung himself down on his couch.

"Lucius." He spat the word out like it was a curse. "Damn him. Why can't he just leave me alone! Stupid persistent..." He paused in his ranting, seeing the top letter. He immediately brightened, forgetting his anger...and the rest of the mail along with it. He tore it open:

_Dear Harry,_

_Hee! Okay, enough with the formalities. Mum's doing her usual 'Christmas Food Feast'. You're coming right? Well, duh, of course you are! _(He chuckled) _Anyways, Ron and everyone else are busy so I said I'd send the letter. Weird isn't it? I'm the one with the most frustrating job and they're (!) busy! Ah well, I'm suffering from the cursed 'Writer's Block'. Damn it. Meh, I've noticed that whenever I suffer from WB once I start writing again, I come out with the best work. Guess my brain needs to sleep and think up ideas. But does it have to do it so often? _(He laughed again)_ Remember last year? Couldn't write for three months! And then poof out comes "The Moon's Child". Y'know, I _**still**_ don't like that title. Awesome book, some of my best work, but horrid title._

_Anyways, I can't wait to see you. I've missed you._

_Love always,_

_Ginny._

Those last words made his heart jump in his throat. _'Ginny'_ He thought. He could remember her sweet voice, her _beautiful_ voice, her goddess-like...Wait a minute! Where did _those_ thoughts come from?

He sighed and his hands cupped around the front of his face. He knew _exactly_ where 'those thoughts' came from. He knew when he kept her letters. He had every one she had ever written him-about 200-some odd ones now-in the bottom drawer of his dresser.

He sighed, another holiday with the Weasleys. He still wasn't used to the fact that he had someone to spend holidays with. Someone who _wanted_ to spend them with him.

_End Flashback_

They were the only family he had. He missed his parents (for the three months he had known them). He wondered what it would be like to have a family. A wife, kids. He could picture it in his mind. Standing in front of a huge house, him with his arms wrapped around Ginny. Their children, beautiful red hair like hers.

He was shocked out of his reverie by five quick but firm knocks on his door.

_'She's here.'_ He jumped up, thanked God for getting that annoying voice in his head to not shut up about cleaning that morning until he did it, made sure he was presentable, and walked to the door.

Opening it, he froze.

She was fidgeting. Her hands were clenched together so tightly that her knuckles were white. Her hair was mussed, her eyes were wide, downcast, and slight fear was shown in them. She was biting her lip. Her shirt and jeans were crumpled slightly, and her one shoelace was undone.

It was _her_. She was in the worst condition he had ever seen her in, and yet she had never looked more beautiful to him.

She still hadn't noticed he was there. He cleared his voice and she jumped in shock and looked up.

"Ginny." he said hoarsely.

All of a sudden his reflexes kicked in and he was catching her before she fell to the floor.

"Ginny?" he asked in alarm. "Ginny!" He turned her over and sighed in relief. Then he started laughing and brought her into the apartment and to her room. Laying her on the bed and covering her with blankets, he was still amused. He shook his head with a grin on his face and left her room, shutting the door.

Said-woman must have been more worried about this meeting than _he_ was...

She had fainted.

* * *

Me: Hee! Not too bad if I do say so myself.  
Chicken Harry: Bi-Caw!  
Muse: So...  
Me: I'll change him back...although _when_ I don't know. Review please!  
Mwah

"TAA!"_ explodes in a burst of cute little Kyo plushies...and glitter!_


	2. The Story of Ginny

Me: I'll post this with Chp. 1. I'm extremely sorry for those of you, who've been waiting. I never realized how hard it was to keep up with a story. I haven't started the 3rd Chp. yet, but I plan on it.  
Muse: Y'know you really should...  
Me: sighs Fine.  
POOF  
Harry: You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY! I was stuck as a bloody chicken for two months!  
Me: I can turn you back just as easily!  
Harry: eep...umm...  
Muse: Just be quiet, and she'll forget.  
Me: Wanna bet? Maybe I'll turn you into a rabbit! Yes a cute fluffy rabbit with big ears and a fluffy tail.  
Harry: mewls Heeeellllpppp.

Disclaimer:ZAP 'Neh. NEVER! I WILL NEVER...' ZZAAPP 'NEH! Okay!I will not, have not, and do not, own Harry Potter. Damn torturous story Nazis' ZZZAAAPPP 'AH DAMMIT WHAT WAS THAT FOR!'  
Story Nazis: heh heh heh

* * *

Ginny walked back to the burrow, manuscript in hand. She was almost done. But she kept getting stuck. She was writing a romance and had gotten to the ahem descriptive part. And she was stuck! She knew most writers would have just skipped that part, but for some reason, she couldn't. Something kept telling her not to, and whenever she tried...Well the results weren't very...good.

Reading other romances didn't help either. She knew she would never be able to finish this novel. She couldn't describe sex, she had never had it.

_'Figures doesn't it?'_ she sighed and opened the door. _'Finally get off of the cursed 'Writer's Block'.'_ She giggled remembering her letter to Harry. _'And now I'm stuck again! Looks like this is another story for the drawer.'_ she sighed again and sat down at the table.

She had plenty of these stories. Romances that is. And she could never finish them. They wound up in the bottom drawer of her dresser...Right next to the letters from Harry.

She had kept every one he had ever written her. _'How many do I have now? About two hundred?'_ she sighed, yet again.

"Y'know you have some _serious_ mood swings." Hearing the voice, she jumped and spun around in her chair. The owner of the voice grinned.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Fred just laughed. "And what do you mean '_serious mood swings_'" she glared at him.

"Well, one minute you're laughing, and the next, you're all depressed and junk, and then you're _laughing_ again!" he explained.

"Whatever." She got the chair and started walking to her room, Fred followed.

After placing her story in the drawer, she went to walk out and saw he was still standing there. "Is there a reason why you're following me?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Here." he handed her a letter. "Some hotel or something."

"...WHAT! Why didn't you tell me sooner!" she screamed. He just shrugged with that annoying smile on his face, and walked away.

She slammed the door and muttering something along the lines of 'damn annoying pain-in-the-ass brothers', Ginny sat on the edge of her bed, ripped open the letter, and read:

_Dear Ms. Weasley. We have acquired a room for you, but I feel it is my duty to inform that due to the lack of hotels in this area you will be sharing your room with a long-time tenant..._

_'Oh my dear God.'_ the letter slid out of her hand and slowly fluttered to the floor.

Fred, who was in the process of moving some of his and George's boxes downstairs, had the distinct...'pleasure' of watching his sister rush to the bathroom...and let you imagine the rest.

After wiping her mouth and drinking some water to get rid of the taste of her breakfast, she shuddered. _'I knew those waffles would come back to haunt me.'_

Walking to the kitchen to find something to fill her stomach after the quick and, quite frankly, disgustingly fast emptying, she found her brother in the kitchen _still_ laughing at her.

She glared at him coldly and started making herself some sandwiches.

_'Ok, dresser emptied, closet emptied, bed, couch and all the rest of my furniture...Ugh what _was_ mum thinking when she bought me this? Ok getting off-track here...'_

"Well it looks like everything's packed." Ginny sighed. Now all she had to do was _get_ to the apartment. Ginny sighed again. _'"Oh no mum, I want to find an apartment, I can't stay here all my life." Gah! Why couldn't I be like the rest of the world and take a favour? Oh nooo, I couldn't, so now I'm stuck sharing an apartment with...him'_ She sighed again thinking of Harry.

Ever since sixth year at Hogwarts when Harry broke up with her, their friendship was...well, just that. A friendship. And it annoyed the living _hell_ outta Ginny. And after he did beat...Voldemort... neither of them seemed to wanna take the plunge again. Well...Ginny _did_, but she never really saw Harry anymore. He could be an entirely different person! I mean, c'mon, letters usually only told half of the story. Or at least that's what Ginny kept telling herself. She knew she really just didn't want to get hurt..._again_.

After spelling her suitcases and whatnot to follow her, she walked down the stairs and to the moving truck...

_'Ok...just ring the doorbell.'_ She knew she looked like hell. She had been fidgeting the entire ride. She was nervous...very very very very _very_ nervous. And she wasn't even sure if _that_ explained it well enough.

Her hand hesitated. _'Ok, do it. Do it, do it, do it!'_ Her finger pressed the little button that, at the moment, was the most horrible thing in the universe to her.

She heard movement. _'Fuck.'_

Not even half a minute later although Ginny couldn't tell with her mind in the shambled state it was in right now. Her shoes seemed _extremely_ interesting right now. Huh...one of her shoelaces was undone. She should fix that.

Then the door opened. She heard him clear he voice and she jumped and looked up.

He was still the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. His hair was mussed, his green t-shirt brought out his eyes, his beautiful eyes, his jeans...perfect. He was perfection.

She took this all in in about three seconds. The terror she had been carrying around since she got that letter lifted all of a sudden when she saw him, and the relief made her light-headed. The strain she had put on her body now seemed enormous, and before she knew it, her vision blurred and everything faded.

The last thought she had as she felt his arms around her was that he stilled smelled the same.

* * *

Me: People can faint from that. I've never fainted before, well except once when I spilt my head open for the 3rd...or wait was it the 4th? Anyways. Review wonderful readers!  
ZZZZAAAAPPPP  
Me: AAAAHHHHHHH! DAMMIT! STOP THAT!...Wait, I don't see them. Then who's...? MUUUUSSSSEEEE!  
Muse: Evil torture objects were provided by"The Dark Recesses of the Author's Mind That No Living Person Shall Ever See." Remember their motto! "HA! Just TRY to find us!"


	3. Bacon!

Zima: Yah. You're right. I haven't updated in a while. But I'm not on the comp every day. My dad set a time limit for me on the comp, and I have an exam coming up and if I don't pass the course, I'm screwed. It's a half-credit course. If I don't pass it, then I have to repeat the class and not get 3-year English. I plan to update more often though.

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed!

Muse: Disclaaaiiimmmeeerrr!

growls I own nothing, nothing at all, except the story. There ya go. Have fun.

* * *

Ginny's POV

Ginny awoke to the smell of coffee and...gasp Bacon...BACON! She jumped out of bed and paused giving herself a once over. _'Blech, disgusting.'_ She was still in her clothes from..._ 'Wait-a-second, what time is it?'_ Glancing out the window and then at her clock, she groaned. 12:46...In the _afternoon_! She never even slept this late on holidays!

'_Well, there's a first time for everything. And speaking of firsts, before breakfast I'm taking a shower. I look, and more importantly _feel_ disgusting!'_ Shimmying out of her clothes and into a housecoat, she walked out her door, and paused...

'_Great...Now where the _hell_ is the bathroom?'_

She moaned as her stomach growled when the now-stronger smell of frying bacon reached her nose. She half-ran to kitchen, knowing she couldn't take it anymore.

She reached what she supposed was the kitchen. Well, with the microwave, and the pots, and the dishes, and the beautiful creation that was 'stove' cooking the delectable morsels of brown, crispy bacon, it couldn't really be anything but.

However, at the moment, her thoughts weren't on the bacon (even though her stomach was). Her thoughts were on the gorgeous hunk of muscular god-like flesh, holding the frying pan.

'_Damn him and his...unshirtfullness.'_

He looked up and she saw the beautiful emerald-green eyes that had caused her to...She moaned and smacked her forehead, hearing him chuckle as she did so.

Ignoring the shiver that ran down her back she said, "I am a complete and total idiot."

He laughed. "No you're not...But I am curious...Why were you so stressed out about coming here?"

"I dunno...I guess...packing." she finished lamely. _'Oh yeah, great job Ginny. Nice work.' 'Well what was I supposed to say? I have the hugest crush on you _still_ and freaked?' 'Oh great, I'm arguing with myself..._again_!'_

He just smiled that beautiful, gorgeous, magnificent...ahem...smile of his and went back to cooking the bacon.

Her stomach rumbled.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, where's the bathroom?" Ginny asked him.

"How does your stomach growling remind you of that?" he asked, cocking one eyebrow.

"Well, I woke up, smelt the bacon, realized I was hungry, and then realized that I wanted to shower before doing anything." she answered.

"...In the hall, third door on the left." He had a strange sort of look on his face, but was smiling all the same. With that said he started scooping out the finished bacon onto a plate.

"Gotcha." she said, and walked off.

Harry's POV

'_Woah. Alright. Not so bad. Could've been worse I suppose. But...damn. She's gorgeous when she first wakes up.'_ Harry sighed. Sitting at the table with his bacon, chewing on his bacon, his thoughts remained focused on Ginny.

'_I wonder how long she's gonna be in there? I need a shower too. I wonder if she wears a lot of makeup? I hope not. She looked so...hott.'_

As he continued to wonder about Ginny's morning rituals another thought popped into head and refused to leave.

'_The real question is: Did she have that look on her face because she was hungry and wanted food? Or wanted me?'_ At this he half-blushed, and a goofy grin came on his face.

* * *

I've already started the 4th chapter. I hope to update sooner. Byes!

"TAA!"_ explodes in a burst of cute little Kyo plushies...and glitter!_


	4. A not so boring day

Another chapter. Have fun!  
Disclaimer: Not mine!  
"TAA!" _explodes in a burst of cute little Kyo plushies...and glitter!_

* * *

Ginny's POV

'_Y'know, sometimes being a writer is a good thing. If you sleep in, you're not screwed!'_ Ginny was typing away on her laptop on Harry's couch. Muggle products can be helpful. _Extremely_ helpful. _'No more cramps! Well...'_ she shook her hand repeatedly. _'To some extent'_

Today really hadn't been eventful, unless you count her seeing Harry without his shirt an event. She did, of course, but anyways...

'_A normal boring, _unexciting_ day in the life of Ginny. Yesterday however...ahem'_ Yah, that was something she wouldn't be forgetting any time soon.

Harry was beside her, working on some spell or another. He had already released an entire book on 'New and Better Defenses' (He was about as horrible as she was with titles). He had made new variations on old spells and even thought of new ones.

She spared another glance at him out of the corner of her eye. He was still the same as ever, which surprised her. Ron had smartened up and told Hermione how he felt, Hermione was less worried about deadlines and now enjoyed her work as a secretary at Gringotts. She still had SPEW and shockingly enough, more members, but she didn't focus every last remnant of her life on it as she used to. Even Percy was less of a stuck-up spoiled brat! But Harry, he was still Harry. Gorgeous, smart, talented...and a little reclusive Ginny had to admit. She sighed.

"Bored?" He asked her.

"Yeah, just a little." She admitted.

A knock sounded at the door and she jumped. She heard Harry chuckle and she gave him a glare which switched to a small smile. She was half-ways out of her spot when he held up his hand and went to the door. Her smile grew slightly. _'Still a gentleman'_

She started to sink back into the chair and thought better of it. She has just gotten up and decided to get a glass of juice she had saw in the fridge earlier, when she heard low mutterings and the sound of someone extremely annoyed. She moved to the wall and strained to hear.

Harry's POV

He walked to the door. He loved her smile and he was still grinning when he opened the door.

"Hello..." the grin slid right off his face. "What the _fuck_ are you doing here? Get the hell out of my apartment."

"Ah...Harry. Is that anyway to greet me?" Even through the cloak, Harry could see the slimy smile on his face and was itching to curse it right off his face. His wand was in his cloak...but he'd be dead before he even reached it. The death-eaters wand was aimed straight for his throat.

"Avery." he spat it out like it was worse than a curse. To him, it was.

"You know, you're not too hard to track down. You've killed Macnair, the Lestranges, Crabbe and Goyle. The only ones left of his _faithful_ servants are myself, Lucius and Wormtail. You're pretty good Potter, but you can't escape. I've a spell around your little apartment, the windows, the doors, the venting systems; any means of escape are futile. To put it bluntly, you're trapped." He laughed until his whole body shook, but the wand never left his throat.

"Petrificus Totalus!" His legs and arms snapped together.

Harry watched in shock as she learned over him and grinned.

"God you people talk too much. Here's a hint, although you won't be able to ever use it. Talking when you should be watching your surroundings is a good way to get killed." Ginny turned to him. "So what are we gonna do with him?"

Harry gaped at her for another minute and then smiled at her.

Ginny's POV

After giving Avery to Dumbledore at Hogwarts, they returned home to sleep.

"Hey Harry." Ginny said.

"Yeah?"

"Remind me never to complain about my life being boring again." She told him.

He laughed.

* * *

For those of you who have read HBP which I'm sure you all have. If you want to hear the reason behind my "dumb" wording, check out the next page. If you don't then just ignore that I put Dumbledore.

"TAA!" _explodes in a burst of cute little Kyo plushies...and glitter!_


	5. My Theory

My theory!

I believe Dumbledore can't be dead! Everyone who was hit with the Avada Kevadra spell has just slumped down dead. That's it. Dumbledore flew! HE FLEW! So:

You know Snape is not a bad guy because he obviously didn't use the killing curse.

In the first book, Dumbledore says something along the lines of "Death is but the next greatest adventure". Why would someone who believed that plead for his life? Snape hesitated, maybe he was scared to use the spell and Dumbledore was just telling him to do it.

You realize that after Dumbledore is "killed", you never hear of the body after that? His body was _supposedly_ wrapped in the star cloak and then put into the white tombstone where it burst into flames!

What happened to his wand! Anyone other than me notice that Rowling doesn't mention anything relating to Dumbledore's wand after he got shot with that spell?

"_Faithful_ servants". Malfoy doesn't kill Dumbledore; Snape (I believe) also doesn't kill Dumbledore. There ya go.

Thanks to my friend Ribbit (that's her nickname not an account) for most of these ideas. I owe ya one!

Bye all!


	6. A Friend's Interference

Betcha all thought I was dead. I realized that Chp. 4 was very poorly written, but I can't seem to rewrite it.  
Muse: That because you're lazy.  
You wanna go back into the darkrecesses of my mind again?  
Muse: No, please, anything but that, please NOOOOOO!  
Well...okay!  
Muse: It sucks being the weak part in this mind. Maybe I should find some friends...

Disclaimer: I write this for fun. If I owned it, I would be writing the books and making sure that Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione were together

* * *

Harry's POV

Snow swirled throughout the streets of Diagon Alley. A blanket of 4-inch thick crystalline white covered everything.

Now most sensible people would be at home, enjoying a cup of hot chocolate, maybe in front of a fire; the whole normal 'Christmas Scene' y'know? However, in the past week or so that they had been living together, Harry realized that Ginny was neither 'sensible' _nor_ 'normal'. Well, he had already known that, but usually people grow out of those things with age. '_Although,_' he mused, '_I'm not really what most people would consider 'normal' either now am I?_' At this thought he chuckled lightly.

"What's so funny?" the red-headed girl walking beside him gave him a slight look of confusion.

"You..." she frowned. He laughed and continued. "Me... In the streets of Diagon Alley... In a blizzard... Because of a craving for a sundae." he laughed again.

She giggled slightly. "I can't control my food cravings. And besides," she glanced at him. "If I _can_ eat what I want while only having to walk a short distance, then why shouldn't I?"

"I understand, but outside, in _this_." he pointed to the falling mass of crystals.

"Hey, it's not that bad, it's just lightly falling." she argued.

"Lightly?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me, this is _nothing_ compared to what we could be getting. It could be a lot worse you know." she replied.

"How?"

"Well, there could be sleet, freezing rain, icy winds, snow _whipping_ at us instead of this nice slow fall, and..."

"I get the point... Ginny?" he looked at her.

"Hmm?"

"We're here." he said as he stopped outside Florescue's. After Voldemort's defeat, he had returned to his shop and reopened. Harry got discounts whenever he came as thanks.

He watched as her face lit up and a grin pulled at his lips, she was beautiful. They stepped inside...

"Ginny! Oh over here dear!"

A puzzled expression crossed over her face as she scanned the ice cream parlor. Then...

"Andrea!" she rushed over to the booth. Harry, slightly confused, followed.

The girl in the booth, who he now knew to be Andrea, was quite pretty. Her dark-blonde almost brown hair was down, brushing her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep ocean blue and she had long fingers. Judging by the height of her while she was sitting, and the quite long legs dangling casually off the end of her seat, he knew her to be tall. As said before, pretty. However, even dressed in a pair of blue dress pants, a pink t-shirt, and a black sweater did nothing to erase the obvious dominant aura that radiated from her. This was a person you didn't want to mess with.

Harry noticed her beauty, but she was nothing compared to the fiery red dressed in a parka and sweat pants beside him. Even if her clothes weren't precise and perfect, she was perfect to him. He cut off his line of corny thoughts and watched them chatter for a few minutes before coughing lightly to try to get Ginny's attention. He didn't particularly like being ignored. '_Or maybe you don't mind being ignored, just not by_ her' He blocked that thought away.

"Oh! Sorry Harry." he saw her grin sheepishly and he smiled back. She grabbed his hand and tugged him over. "Andrea this is Harry, my roommate." she looked to Harry and saw his face had gone red. Another puzzled look crossed her face as she followed his gaze to where their hands were still locked together. Her face flushed crimson and she let go, hastily sitting across the table from her friend. Harry sat 'beside' her. If you can count beside as her wedged into the niche and him on the edge of the seat.

Andrea's POV

Andrea, needless to say, was ecstatic in seeing her friend again. She hadn't been able to contact Ginny for some time now, and after finally calling her parents found she had moved. She hadn't bothered to ask for the number. If Ginny couldn't call her, then she must have been busy, so she waited. She knew Ginny would eventually call, when she had time; which she did, _eventually_. And Andrea was hoping to get details about her new manuscript from Ginny.

Andrea, you see, was her editor. She was also a past midwife, but that's not relevant at the moment.

This man however, was a bit of a surprise. She knew Ginny had a roommate, but _Harry Potter_? Now _that_ was an interesting piece of information. Especially considering the fact that Ginny blushed like a teen caught up in a crush. In fact, both of them were still pretty red.

She knew about Ginny's past, her love life, including the 'relationship' with Harry. She knew about their break-up, and if the fact that they were both blushing like tomatoes, was any clue, Andrea suspecting that those feelings were still there.

However, Ginny hadn't told her about dating this man, which led Andrea to believe that they weren't together; which would have to be remedied of course.

Andrea loved to take charge, and this would be _fun_. If seven seconds of hand-holding got them so worked up, she wondered what a few little 'ignorant' questions would do. Holding back the feral grin and settling for a small smile instead, Andrea was quite certain that this was going to be fun.

Normal POV

After they had ordered and received their drinks, Andrea began with her 'investigation'.

"So... Ginny... You said this handsome young man's name was Harry? Potter I would presume." she asked nonchalantly with a small appreciative glance and a smile at Harry. She could almost feel Ginny as she gave a half-glare to her friend in annoyance.

"Yes." she was gritting her teeth. Oh this was even better than she thought.

"Really? So Harry..." her smile widened. "Are you and Ginny together?" she saw him choke.

"I... I uh..." he stammered.

"Hmm. I guess not. So I suppose that means you're free for a date?" she saw his shocked look and could _swear_ she heard Ginny growl.

"Actually," Ginny said, her voice a little _too_ loud. "We are together... Isn't that right Harry?" She gave him a smile and clasped onto his left arm.

After recovering from both shocks and seeing this as a way to stop Ginny's crazy friend's advances, he smiled back. "Yup."

"Oh excellent!" Andrea clasped her hands together. "You see, I've been meaning to invite you a small party Ginny dear. And I'm sure you'll have no qualms about bringing your boyfriend here along!"

"Uh..." Ginny glanced at Harry for help and both of them seeing no way out replied, "Sure."

Ginny's POV

After Harry excused himself to go to the bathroom, Ginny heard Andrea laugh slightly.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Oh Ginny dear, teasing you is so much fun." her friend laughed at her glare. "And now since you both are coming to my party _together_," the emphasis on the word 'together' scared Ginny, scared her good. "Maybe now you'll finally act on your feelings and tell him that you like him!"

"You can't expect me to believe that this was all some plot you concocted to get us together, can you?" she asked her friend in disbelief.

"Oh but I can, and I will. The party's this Friday at 7. Don't be late." she rose from her seat and made to leave, but then paused. "Oh, and Ginny?" at her friends glance she continued. "Wear something nice, but easy to _get out of_." with a giggle and a flutter of fabric, Andrea was gone.

Her face as fiery red as her hair at her friend's words, Ginny could only groan and smack her head repeatedly on the table. '_Why the hell is she my editor again?_'

* * *

"Can't get enough of that Sugar Crisp!" ...Now why the hell is that in my mind? shudders Anyways, Chp...6, sry had to think there, should be up soon. Bye readers!  
Oh, I wouldn't mind some ideas if you have any.  
REVIEW! And any flames will be used to powerFiredrake over here. Isn't that wight my cute wittle baby dwagon you.  
Firedrake: Coo  
Muse: Ugg, it's sickening.I hate when she get's new pets.Please, someone help me. Please! 


	7. NOT A CHAPTER!

To those of you who are wondering, this is not a chapter. This isa 'See ya later.'  
I'm sorry for those of you who have stuck around but I just can't continue with this story. I haven't been giving it enough attention, and none of you out there deserve the agonizing wait you've had to endure.  
I may start this story up again but if I do, I'll probably wait until I'm finished typing it so you won't have to wait. Don't expect this anytime soon.  
I'll be doing more oneshots but I think I'm finished with chapter stories. I just can't do them.  
Once again, sorry.  
The loving author,  
Britt


End file.
